Conventionally, a silicon compound having a polymerizable functional group and a production method thereof are known. For example, Patent Document 1 discloses a process for the production of a polysiloxane-based macromonomer in which a reactive alkoxysilane having a polymerizable functional group and three alkoxyl groups and an alkoxysilane having an alkoxyl group are subjected to hydrolysis copolycondensation in the presence of a solid catalyst which is insoluble in the system, and in the presence of a specific amount of water.
Patent Document 2 discloses a process for the production of a cationically curable silicon-containing compound in which an organosilicon compound having an oxetanyl group and three hydrolyzable groups and a silicon compound having a siloxane-bond forming group such as an alkoxy group are subjected to hydrolysis copolycondensation in the presence of an acid catalyst.
Further, Patent Document 3 discloses a process for the production of a photocationically curable composition and a composition for a photocationically curable hardcoating agent in which an organosilicon compound having an oxetanyl group and three hydrolyzable groups is subjected to hydrolysis in an atmosphere at a pH of 7 or more.    [Patent Document 1] JP-A H6-32903    [Patent Document 2] WO 2004/076534    [Patent Document 3] JP-A H11-29640